


Anxiously Awaiting (Rejection)

by jojibear



Series: Catboy!N [2]
Category: VIXX
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 12:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4746542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojibear/pseuds/jojibear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Himself included, Hakyeon knew that there were at least five other hybrids ready for adoption.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anxiously Awaiting (Rejection)

Himself included, Hakyeon knew that there were at least five other hybrids ready for adoption. He knew this because he had met them in various combinations the three times he had been brought out of his room for adoption inspection. Every time, he couldn't help but wonder if there were any more of them in the building somewhere — there must be, he thought, because the building was quite large, too big to only house five hybrids, the handful of young ones he sometimes saw play out in the courtyard through his window, and their tutors.

(He knew that the administation people who handled adoption cases didn't live in the same building because every time they came, they smelled the same as the people they accompanied, of the outside world, which smelled distinctly different from everyone who dwelled within the walls of this building. It smelled strange and interesting and it made him long to be adopted so that he could leave this place and smell it for himself, to explore that which he had only read about in books and seen on television.)

His thoughts were confirmed whe, on the fourth time he was considered for adoption, he was faced with two hybrids he had never met before. One of them he recognised from watching the little ones play in the courtyard — he must have come of age and passed his tests, Hakyeon thought proudly — but the other, he had never seen before.

The unfamiliar hybrid looked older than Hakyeon; he must have lived here longer, and faced more rejections too. For a fleeting moment, Hakyeon wondered what if felt like to have to live with the knowledge that no master found him appealing enough to adopt more than four times, and he felt his heart sink with pity. He had only faced three rejections so far, but he could already feel it weighing him down and making him anxious.

He didn't have much time to dwell on his thoughts, though; the door to the lounge opened just then, admitting two people: an administrator in charge of adoption, and a lady dressed in a tailored suit and impossibly high heels.


End file.
